


Teamnacht

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deutsch | German, Multi, Team
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um mit schrecklichen Ereignissen fertig zu werden, hat SG-1 einen besonderen Weg gefunden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamnacht

Blut hatte ihre Uniformen durchfeuchtet. Da es schon braun nachgedunkelt war, fiel es kaum mehr auf. Der Vorteil von Tarnfarben, musste Jack sarkastisch denken. Rasch entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und marschierte noch im SGC unter die Dusche – er wollte davon nichts mit nach Hause nehmen. 

Fünf Minuten vorher hatte er seine Leute darauf eingeschworen, in anderthalb Stunden bei ihm aufzukreuzen. Sie hatten ausgesehen, als ob sie es nötig hätten. Blutspritzer, Dreck und Schweiß, überall. Leere, gehetzte Blicke. 

Es war ein Massaker gewesen. Kein fairer Kampf. Und SG-1 hatte nur hilflos dabei stehen können. Entwaffnet. Nicht direkt ein Spielball der Mächte – aber mit Sicherheit ein Stein des Anstoßes. 

Jack seifte sich ein. Wieder und wieder. Von Kopf bis Fuß.

Sie waren nicht wirklich der Auslöser für die Kämpfe gewesen, Scharmützel hatte es auch schon vor ihrer Ankunft gegeben. Aber ihr Auftauchen hatte die Fronten verhärtet. 

Er spülte alles mit Unmengen von warmen, nein, heißem Wasser, so heiß es eben ging, ab. 

Die Zivilbevölkerung hatte es am schlimmsten getroffen. Doch ohne Waffen, auf einem Balkon, enthoben der Menge, hatten sie nicht eingreifen können. Aber Zeugen waren sie geworden. Machtlose Zeugen. Sie hatten sich anschließend durch Berge von Leichen, Schutt und Verbranntem mühsam ihren Weg zum Stargate gebahnt. 

Jack stellte die Dusche wieder ab und rubbelte sich restlos trocken. Im Geiste ging er bereits durch, was er in der nächsten Stunde noch erledigen wollte. 

Auf dem Heimweg hielt er kurz an einem Supermarkt, und kaufte Lebensmittel und Hochprozentiges ein. Das war keine Lösung, aber es half manchmal, kurzfristig zu vergessen. Alles hinter eine Watteschicht zu packen. Erträglicher zu machen. 

Wenn sie Glück hatten, brauchten sie es heute nicht. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daheim angekommen, heizte Jack den Kamin ein. Sie würden alle frösteln, er kannte es von anderen Gelegenheiten. Eine Kälte, die weniger in den Knochen und mehr in der Seele steckte. 

Kaum dass er das Nudelwasser angesetzt hatte, klingelte es auch schon. Teal’c, Daniel und Sam. Überpünktlich. Was eine Bestätigung dafür war, wie nötig sie den Abend brauchten. Er beauftragte sie, den Tisch zu decken und sie aßen mehr oder weniger schweigend. Tauschten nur Banalitäten aus. Das Essen war gut. Die Schokoladensoße für das Eis war perfekt, wie Daniel mit einem müden Lächeln bemerkte. Der Wein fruchtig im Abgang, mit einem Hauch von Johannisbeere, wie Teal’c zum großen Erstaunen aller verkündete.

Dann zog es sie in die Wärme. Jack legte noch ein paar Scheite nach und breitete eine Fleecedecke auf dem Teppich in der Nähe des Kamins aus. Warf etliche Sofakissen drauf. Sam kam als erste näher und streckte ihre Hände den Flammen entgegen. Sog die Wärme auf. Daniel folgte. Und da auch Jack vor dem Feuer sitzen blieb, gesellte sich der Jaffa zu ihnen. Nur Wärme von außen, aber ein guter Anfang.

Es war allen klar, dass dies eine der ganz speziellen Teamnächte werden würde. Kein Monolopy-Abend, an dem Sam sich schwarz ärgerte wenn sie verlor, oder Daniel Hundeaugen machte – und meist damit durchkam – wenn er mehr Kredit brauchte. Kein Videomarathon, während dessen alle nach und nach wegen Übermüdung in Schlaf fielen und es meist der Jaffa war, der den Fernseher ausmachte. Dies war kein Abend, von dem General Hammond je erfahren würde. 

Sam lehnte sich gegen Daniel, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und Daniels Hand strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Einen Moment später glitt sie unter ihre Bluse bis sie auf nackter Haut lag. Direkter Körperkontakt, eine innig herbeigesehnte, menschliche Berührung. 

Für ein paar Stunden würde es nun keine einengenden militärischen Regeln geben. Für einen Abend wollten sie alle spüren, dass sie noch lebendig waren – egal wie klischeehaft das selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren klang. Nicht abstruse Regelwerke diktierten was geschah, sondern der gesunde Menschenverstand. 

Teal’c streifte Daniel den Pullover über den Kopf, ließ seinen Hände über den Rücken und die Arme vor ihm gleiten. Daniel genoss die Berührung mit einem leisen Seufzen, lehnte sich hinein. Sam öffnete den Gürtel an Jacks Hose. Jack löste den obersten Knopf an Daniels Hosenbund. 

Beim ersten Mal hatten alle – bis auf Teal’c – zuviel getrunken gehabt. Jetzt reichten zwei Glas Wein, um die Vorsicht und die Bedenken auf den Beifahrersitz zu delegieren. Verlangen, Notwendigkeit und das Wissen um das, was half, die Alpträume zurückzudrängen waren das Einzige, das zählte. 

Warme, schwielige Hände liebkosten nackte Haut, kühle Finger glitten zärtlich über empfindliche Punkte, Lippen neckten und erregten am ganzen Körper. Haut rieb gegen Haut, samtig und rau, haarig und weich, schweißnass und trocken. Sie sogen mit den Berührungen die Wärme auf, das Gefühl begehrt und geliebt zu werden. Rang spielte keine Rolle mehr, das Geschlecht war nebensächlich. Vorurteile wurden im Keim erstickt, erlerntes Rollenverständnis hatte keine Gültigkeit mehr. 

Die unmittelbaren, intensiven Sinneseindrücke konnten den Schrecken nicht vergessen machen, aber sie konnten ihn überlagern. Für einen kostbaren Augenblick den Kreislauf aus Selbstvorwürfen und Schuldgefühlen unterbrechen. 

Die Flammen des Kamins waren die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum. Schatten und Licht glitten flackernd über die nackten Körper, umhüllten die vier mit Wärme und Behagen. Sie sprachen kaum, tauschten keine Liebesschwüre, denn darum ging es hier nicht. Obwohl es auch eine Form der Liebe war. Nicht minder intensiv. Nicht minder wichtig. 

Verlangen, Begierde, Vertrauen, Berührungen, Ekstase, Fallenlassen, Vergessen. 

Die Leere im Innern wurde gefüllt – im übertragenen und im wörtlichen Sinne. Durch Finger, durch Zungen, durch Glieder. Zart, bedrängend, hingehaucht, fest, neckend oder unnachgiebig – was immer es brauchte. Herausgezögerte Höhepunkte. Noch einen Moment der Unbeschwertheit genießen. Die Wirklichkeit auf einen winzigen Punkt, nur sie vier, vor dem Kamin, begrenzend. 

Die Erfüllung brachte auch die langsame Rückkehr in die Realität. Langsam, ganz langsam.   
Abgemildert durch den Nachklang. Starke Arme, die festhielten, umschlangen, Sicherheit gaben. Zufriedenheit. Wohlbefinden. 

Teamnacht.

\-----ENDE-----

©Antares, Oktober 2009 


End file.
